far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 565 - Illuminated Hidey Hole
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #565 - Illuminated Hidey Hole is the five-hundred sixty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview SpaceX Delayed Kurt heads west with Wolfie, and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $23.066.75. The SpaceX launch trying to land the first stage on a barge was delayed because of another wayward boat. After the boat was cleared the launch was mechanically aborted. Also, Mark Kelly who has spent nearly a year in space is due to return shortly. Stream-A-Weekday Starting today Kurt is going to be streaming every weekday for all of March. Brian is also going to be releasing Minecraft BINGO 3.0 in Minecraft 1.9. Question: Do you have a favorite gif, I liked the one you posted recently in response to Eneija of a dog having a piece of paper blown in its face Kurt was a fan of that one, and has another one of Homer as an action star. Question: Where did you pick up your crazy habits from in the season? They're just things he started to do that have stuck. Question: Why do you only eat bred and only feed Wolfie raw porkchops, er doggie treats? Both things are easy to come by for Kurt, and food does not stack. Question: Why do you always pick up broken boats but don't break boats yourself to recycle the materials? There would be too many sticks flooding Kurt's inventory. Question: What's your fascination with spawners? Sources of iron and wheat, but they're just cool. Question: Why an Elevated Hidey Hole, but at not at the end of the episode? The Elevated Hidey Hole protects Kurt from spawn points, but he needs the end of episode security a full Hidey Hole brings. Question: I just found out I'm gluten intolerant, so now I must look out for the certified gluten free symbol on packages. Since you're an expert on gluten freeness, I was wondering if you had any tips to share? The seal just shows that the package is gluten free, anything that says gluten free is legally required to be gluten free. Modified food starch also could contain gluten. He finds a patch of 19 pumpkins that he collects. Question: I just have some ideas for your StreamADay schedule, what about Walking Simulator Wednesday? Throwback Thursday for older games like the original Tomb Raider? Would you ever consider doing a let's play of the Witness? Kurt will likely not play the Witness. He finds some more pumpkins and sees a tree engulfed in flames. Question: Have you ever gotten into handicrafts like woodworking and origami, and if so, what were your best creations? Not really, Kurt created paper airplane kits a lot. Kurt constructs a Hidey Hole with pumpkins and jack o' lanterns. Trivia * The end slate links to a So Much for Being "Deathless Ones" - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 33 and Rocket League "KICKED IN THE BOOSTICLES" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 38.